


Scheming

by Keibey



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a quiet, normal afternoon spent gaming at Inaho's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheming

**Author's Note:**

> misurabu and I started talking about Inaho and Slaine playing MGS and then this happened.

“You missed the ammo, Bat.”

Slaine did his best not to grit his teeth as he steered the character on screen back into the previous room to pick up the little shinny box he had overlooked. Checking the bullets in the gun, he reloaded just in case; at least Inaho never commented on his compulsive reloads. He knew he had hesitated too long on the map when a quiet, “Take a left in the next corridor,” came from his left.

It would be less annoying if Inaho wasn’t always _right_.

The turn took them into the next area, enemies wandering around in their designated routes, and Slaine studied them carefully as he inched towards a better spot, trying to plan the best –

“Hide in the cardboard box, and wait for the patrol here.” Frowning, he went down the stairs instead; it couldn’t be too hard to sneak up on this one. And he was right - only the chokehold took too long, and he was spotted by another guard before he could drag the unconscious enemy around the corner. The character wasted precious time dropping the body, paying for it with HP as more enemies came seemingly out of nowhere, and the resulting gunfight was brief. “You wouldn’t have died there if you had just listened to me.”

“You might as well this play yourself!” he said exasperatedly, turning to face his friend.

The brown eyes met his gaze without flinching. “Okay.” Inaho pulled him off the couch and into the other’s lap, the arms wounding around his waist keeping him in place, and then Slaine found hands covering his own on the controller.

“You planned this.” Slaine would sound more angry, if only he wasn’t distracted trying not to squirm in embarrassment.

“Maybe. Hmm,” the hum against his ear was noncommittal as Inaho shifted through the inventory screen. “You used up a lot of the rations.”

“You were the one who threw the controller at me in the middle of a boss fight!”

“I had to check on the food. Ah,” the noise Inaho made was completely flat and unsurprised as an enemy popped around the corner unexpectedly; the guard dropped immediately from a tranquilizer to the face in the next moment.

“You could have paus–”

Interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, Slaine felt the urge to curl up in mortification, only that meant he had to press further back into Inaho. He felt his face flush as Inaho’s sister stepped into the entryway.

“Nao-kun, what are we having for dinner–” She cut herself off when she had finally wrestled off her second shoe and looked up. “Slaine-kun! Nao-kun didn’t tell me you were coming over.”

Inaho ignored the disapproving look his sister shot him. “It’s curry today. Slaine almost burned it.”

“I did not!” He twisted around, momentarily forgetting how close they were. Their noses brushed, and then Slaine couldn’t look away, caught by brown eyes.

“It’s really sweet of you to help out.” The footsteps went towards the kitchenette. Yuki made an appreciative hum as she checked the curry, the lid clanging as she replaced it. “Just let me change, and then we can eat, okay?” She didn’t wait for an answer, the sound of her steps leading to the hall before her bedroom door creaked open and close.

“Oh, right,” the door opened again, “are you staying over tonight, Slaine-kun?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” he answered automatically, finally tearing his eyes away by sheer politeness.

“Don’t be silly, you’re practically family!” Yuki laughed airily, blissfully unaware of how Inaho’s expression went sly as Slaine’s blush deepened several shades. “I’m sure Nao-kun appreciates your company.”

“Then it’s my pleasure,” he said politely, and it wasn’t entirely unexpected when he felt lips brush teasingly against his ear.

“ _Our_ pleasure.” The quiet voice corrected in a whisper, and before Slaine could quite tell his friend to behave, Inaho leaned in to steal a languid kiss that ended far too soon at the click of the doorknob.

“Could you set the table, Nao-kun? I’ll get the curry.”

“Yeah.” When Inaho let him go, it was suddenly too cold as Slaine stood up. “Yuki-nee insists, no dessert before dinner.”

Slaine blinked, uncomprehending, until the penny dropped and he felt his cheeks prickling again.


End file.
